Miss Me, Pharaoh
by Kitsune Yarisha
Summary: BakuraxYami, implied KaibaxYami and KaibaxJoey. Bakura's sitting in the bar when he notices Yami sitting just a few seats down form him. An old song comes on and the memories come pouring in.


Title: Miss Me, Pharaoh 

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Standard, no ownership of song**

**Warnings: Alcoholic consumption, profanity, implicated yaoi (gay)**

**POV: Bakura Ryou (Yami Bakura)**

**Pairings: Bakura/Yami, implied Yami/Seto, implied Seto/Joey**

It's been two years since I last saw him, but now here he is, Yami Mouto. He's here at this bar and drinking just a few seats away from me. I swear under my breath when he looks up and orders another glass of wine. I watch, shamelessly, as his leather-clad muscles ripple as he moves forward to grab his drink. He turns and looks almost right at me, but his sweeping gaze only stops when he sees the stage. I lay my head down in my arms, my white hair falling across my face annoyingly, and close my eyes. I flinch in memory as the singer begins to sing his chosen song. This was our song. Ours.

"Miss me, baby

When you hear our favorite song,

Miss me, baby

And when you start to sing along

Think about all the times we dance

In the light to it all night long, oh

Then miss me, baby…"

I squeeze my eyes together tightly and will back the forthcoming tears, not wanting to cry here. Not with Him so near. I owe myself that much. I promised myself that no matter what I would never show my weakness in front of the Pharaoh. I don't intend to do it here or anywhere else. Besides, my pride…won't let me.

"And want me, honey,

Like you did the night you told me that you loved me.

We couldn't wait anymore.

Left the keying in the door, took my hand

Pulled me down on the kitchen floor.

Yeah, we were that crazy

Then miss me, baby…"

I whimper into crook of my arm, biting back the sobs that threaten to erupt from my trembling lips. I shake my head to clear away my thoughts and sit up in my chair, careful to not look in the Pharaoh's direction. I order another tall glass of beer and take a careful sip before finally I turn to see the stage. The man singing watches the crowd as he performs, pushing his hair back repeatedly. I sigh and take a large gulp of my alcoholic beverage of choice and attempt to bury my painful memories one more time.

"Because when he's holding you,

Know that it's killing me,

Let my memory be the reason, girl

That you can't sleep

And every time you feel his touch,

I pray to God it's not enough

And that I touched you're heart so deep

Girl, you can't shake me

Cause I love you,

Yes I need you,

Miss me, baby."

Risking discovery, I glance at the Pharaoh. He looks almost innocent, sitting there with a black expression, now turned toward his drink. I sigh as I realize the naïveté of my thoughts of his perfect beauty. He's flawed, and I glare at him heatedly. It's because of him that I've gone through all of this pain! He left me for that damn CEO bastard! He…I stop mental ranting as he looks up and spots me. My body freezes, not responding as my heart _and mind_ scream at me to get up and run. He stares at me, taking in my disheveled appearance and brilliantly white albino hair and skin, obviously remembering me from more naïve times.

"Miss me, baby,

Until you can't take it no more

Miss me, baby

Pack your bags and hit the door

I'm a man, I was wrong, forgive

Come back home

I'll be waiting

Miss me baby."

He gets up and puts down the money for his drinks. I swear again and put my head back down on the counter, mentally beating myself up for making him leave. "Bakura…" I shiver violently as I hear him say my name. He takes a seat beside me. I groan and turn my head the other way. "Fuck off," I tell him. "Bakura, listen to me," he tries again. "Why the hell should I? You've done enough damage to me for a lifetime and then some. Get lost." I'm not in a mood sober enough for what he says next. "He left me, Bakura."

"Because when he's holding you,

Know that it's killing me,

Let my memory be the reason, girl

That you can't sleep

And every time you feel his touch,

I pray to God it's not enough

And that I touched you're heart so deep

Girl, you can't shake me

Cause I love you,

Yes I love you,

Miss me, baby."

I turn myself completely toward the stage, not wanting to see his face, his pain, and his _sorrow_. He continues on anyway, "He left one night and came back with Joey. I…he told me he no longer wanted or loved me." I snort apathetically at his statement, taking another swig of my beer. "Listen, Bakura, I'm sorry! Please, I realize my mistake now. I want you back," he tries, touching my shoulder. I flinch, but other than that I do not move or say anything. I really do consider his offer to be taken back. I shake my head slightly and turn around to gaze at him.

"Because when he's holding you,

Know that it's killing me,

Let my memory be the reason, girl

That you can't sleep

And every time you feel his touch,

I pray to God it's not enough

And that I touched you're heart so deep

Girl, you can't shake me

Cause I love you,

Yes I need you,

Miss me, baby."

I don't want to suffer anymore, and even though his offer sounds great…_it's won't last_, a tiny voice in my mind tells me. Everything will play out just the same. I'm not going through that again. "Yami, I hope you understand how I've felt since you left and now. I'm sorry and no. It wouldn't have work between us anymore than the first time, even though I love you," I smile ruefully as I finish. His expression at these words I have uttered is crushing, but I stare blankly at him. I had meant what I said.

"Everything time you hear this song,

Miss me, baby…"

"Alight, Bakura, fine!" He's angry now, but it's fine. It's okay. I stand up and pay for my drinks. The singer finishes and the song ends, and I'm tempted to repeat those last two sentences to him, but he knows. "You'll find someone else," I manage to say as he gets up and glares at me, before walking away into the crowd. I force myself not to follow him, but leave instead. Outside, I pull out a lighter and a cigarette, lighting it as I inhale the dangerous fumes. I flick the lighter closed and replace it in my pocket. With a deep exhale, I blow the smoke out of my mouth and stare in to the street ahead of me and sigh as I mutter, "Miss me, Pharaoh."

Owari.


End file.
